Luna's Secret
by Lunalover1
Summary: Luna's Secret is my first story. If it's a bad one, let me know and tell me how to improve. I personally like it, but that is my opinion. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Midnight Stroll

Luna's Secret

One evening, Princess Luna snuck out of the castle. For a while, no one new, but then Princess Celestia went to Luna's room for who knows what reason. She went over to Luna's desk, and found a note that read, "Dear Sister, if you are wondering where I have went, I will assure you I am just taking an evening stroll. Tomorrow, I would like to go and take a visit to the Crystal Castle, but I would like to go alone. – Luna." Celestia gasped, her sister had never wanted to go somewhere alone before and didn't know what she should do. Celestia realized she had to stop being so over-protective over Luna. Luna was to being turn the age of sixteen in the magical humans' timespan (which Luna still believes in)but in two days, she will be turning 1600 in equestrian years. Now Celestia needs to let go.

While Celestia worries over Luna, Luna is on her so called "midnight stroll" what she is actually doing is meeting up with a new colt named Steed. Steed is new to Canterlot, so Celestia doesn't know about him yet. Every day at noon, they try and meet up for make-out sessions and to catch up , but tonight, Steed wanted to talk about something important. "Luna, is everything clear?" "Yeah, you said you needed to talk?" "Yes. I think it is time that I met your sister." "What!? You…you can't be serious!" "I am. If I meet her, than if we get caught together, she won't send me to the sun." " If you think you're ready, than meet me at the train station tomorrow at nine am sharp." "I'll be there." Luna and Steed then exchange a small kiss, and run off in different directions.

Luna returns to her room to find Celestia waiting there patiently. "Hey Tia, how have you been?" Celestia glares at her younger sister. "Fine and how was your stroll?" "It was very refreshing. Tomorrow, you wouldn't mind walking with me to the train station, would you?" Whew, at least she still wants me in her life. Celestia thinks to herself. "No, but you'll have to tell Cadance that I said hello." "That won't be a problem at all. *yawn*I'm gonna get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." "Goodnight little sister."


	2. Chapter 2 the Meeting

Chapter 2

The next morning, the two princesses ate breakfast together and Luna told her sister to be at the train station at nine fifteen am. Then at exactly eight forty-five, Luna left for the train station to buy a ticket. When she arrives at the train station, she is given a warm welcome from Steed. "Hey, where's that sister of yours? You said she would come." "Who, Celestia? I just told her to come at nine fifteen so I could have my last fifteen minutes of alone time with you." "Well we're here, so what'd you wanna do?" "Well first, let's buy some train tickets. Then we can have some fun!"

Fourteen minutes later, Luna told Steed to wait buy the fence. "What are you so worried about? Your sister can't be that bad, can she?" "Steed, I'm going to tell you something I never told anyone. The reason I'm nervous is because I'm afraid Tia will take you away from me." "Well what do you mean?" "I mean like flirt and win you over. Make you choose her over me." "Luna, I would never do that to you, I love you. Don't worry, your sister loves you too. I think that's her now."

Finally, Celestia arrives at the train station. She walks over to Luna and Steed. "Young man, you are standing awfully close to my sister, what's your name?" "Steed ma'am, my name is Steed." "Tia, may I have a quick word with you." "Sure thing." "Steed is my colt friend, and we have been seeing each other for quite some time now." "I see." "I just don't want you to embarrass me." " don't worry sister, I don't mind." "Hey Luna, Our train is about to leave!" "Coming! Bye Tia!" "Be safe, and nice meeting you Steed." "Goodbye!" Now Luna and Steed are headed to the Crystal Castle.


	3. Chapter 3 Crystal Castle

Chapter 3

Once in the Crystal Empire, Luna and Steed went straight to a hotel. They were given the key to room 238 on floor 4. 238 was Luna's favorite number. After un-packing, Luna and Steed went up to the Crystal Castle. There, they met up with Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. That night they went on a double date at the Crystal Empire's best Restaurant, Crystal Café. When Luna and Steed returned to the hotel, they had some wine and an adventuring night. For the next few days, they vacation and had a wonderful time.

On the second to last evening of their trip, they were invited to a party. They agreed, and at eight pm they were there. About thirty minutes in, Luna needed a drink. For about an hour or two, they danced. Then they had some fun. The party was held at the high school because of its size. Luna took Steed to one of the janitor closets and put on a small show. Than they had a long make-out session and most people had left by the time they had come back out.

Mean-while, back in Canterlot, Celestia was snooping in Luna's diary. She wanted to try and found out how long these secret dates were going on, and this is what she found. "Dear Diary, Today I met a new colt that I got off to an excellent start with. His name is Steed. I was at the beach in my brand new bikini and suddenly he caught my eye. I made sure he noticed me. I played my cards well enough and got him to dump his mare friend and even make out with me. I had a blast of a time. And don't tell Tia, but I'm going to see him again at the beach tomorrow. –Luna" "So that's how they met? *sniffle* Why does it have to be Luna?"

"I guess we have to pack now huh?" "Ya. Tia will be up my ass if I don't return soon." "She'd probably be pissed enough to be up mine to then?" "If she doesn't send you to the sun first!" So the two say their good-byes to the Crystal Empire and make their way home. When they get there, Celestia greets them with drinks and flowers. Then they go back to Canterlot Castle.


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise!

Chapter 4

When they arrived at Canterlot Castle, Luna and Steed went up to Luna's room. This was the first time Steed had ever been in Luna's private chambers, and he liked it. She had a large desk with four chairs, a queen sized (or shall we say princess sized) water bed. There was a huge flat-screen television, with many different game console and cases next to it. Luna had a big walk in closet and a person hallway into the library. Steed was very impressed on how the princess kept the whole room clean and organized. "Quite the room you've got here Luna." "Thanks. Hey, do you mind going and getting us drinks from the kitchen? One of the guards can show you the way." "No problem, anything else that you need?" "A ginger ale would also be nice." When Steed had left, Luna bolted for the bathroom. Her stomach had been bothering her since they got on the train.

Steed didn't return for another half hour because he was determined to find his way back alone. He did, but Luna had gotten sick twice while waiting for him. When he arrived, he quickly handed her the ginger ale and sent for Celestia. "No, no, I don't need Tia's help. I'm quite alright." "You sure? You don't look so good." "Yes. I don't want Tia making things worse." Then Steed helped her into bed, and went downstairs to make her a bowl of soup. It was a family recipe his mother taught him, so he figured it might help. While Steed was cooking, Luna started to wonder. "What if I'm, what if I'm pregnant?!" She then hurried into the bathroom. A few minutes later she gasped. Then she looked through phone books and all over the internet. Luna wanted the best doctor she could find. If she was really pregnant, she wanted the most professional pony telling her.

The next morning, she sent Steed out to get many items. Because she was away in the Crystal Empire for her birthday, she was celebrating it in a few days. While Steed was shopping, Luna was at the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Leone. When it was her turn to see the doctor, he first gave her a small check-up. Then, some nurses helped her take a few tests, and it was true. Luna was pregnant. "Would you like to know zee gender, your highness?" "Please." Then the nurses show her to a room and Luna was told that the next heir to the throne will be a prince. Luna gasped. She wanted it to be a girl so badly. Then she did the un-think able. Luna cast a gender changing spell upon her stomach, and asked the doctor to look again. This time, the baby was a girl, and Steed would never know that it should have been a prince.


End file.
